starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal S'Darcis
}} |} Kal S'Darcis is a New Republic officer, first introduced briefly in the Rayzur's Edge Audio fan audio drama Second Strike and given an expanded role in the Anthology tale Responsibility. Biography Like his younger friend, Rayzur leader Jaren Valkan, Kal S’Darcis began his life on Eriadu, but it was not fated that they would meet in their youth. While Jaren and his friend Quaid Krayton pursued life paths that would eventually take them both into legitimate business, Kal was a bright young opportunist. At around the time of the Battle of Geonosis, Kal, who was nineteen at the time, had won enough credits in a series of swoop races to purchase a stock YT-1300 freighter, the Golden Path, from a retiring pilot. Instead of entering legal trading, Kal soon found himself in the smuggling business, operating primarily out of Ord Mantell. As a smuggler, Kal lived by the notion that to be successful in his business was to be without conscience, morality, or political cause. Approximately one year after beginning his smuggling venture, he discovered that his notions of freedom from responsibility were far from the truth of how one lives in a galaxy of consequences. Kal was hired by Salim Jessit to transport a cargo of “medical supplies” to Rolgothi. Along for the ride was Salim’s sister, Kolita, with whom Kal, quite despite himself, became enamored. Upon arrival, Kal was unable to speak again with Kolita before she left Salim’s base of operations. In the sky above, a speeder, piloted by Kolita and armed with munitions (weapons-grade chornium) that were the true cargo, crashed into the Rolgothan capitol building. In order to gain self-determination in a period of tension between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems, Kolita had become a true fanatic of the cause—-a suicide pilot. The events on Rolgothi had a profound impact on young Kal, who forced himself to believe that there truly are things worth dying for, but that actions like Kolita’s, the taking of innocent lives for a cause, are not the answer. He turned from smuggling and found himself making amends for his unwitting part in the terrorist plans. He began acting as a good samaritan, ferrying helpful cargoes to places in need in exchange for brief lodging, while providing transportation for refugees, often simply to have company on long journeys. Finally, as the Republic crumbled and the Empire rose, Kal joined in the Rebellion, primarily as a courier of refugees to Alderaan. After the planet’s destruction, he abandoned his piloting skills in lieu of the "people skills" that he had acquired over the years and became a Rebel Alliance cell leader on the planet Vorash, where he first met Special Operations officer Jaren Valkan, who later returned with Intelligence agent Kristara Eri'lur, whom he would convince to express their mutual attraction for each other. The two natives of Eriadu became fast friends, so it was perhaps fated that in the days after the Battle of Endor, when Kal was given his own ship to command, the Liberation’s Scythe, Jaren’s Special Ops team, Valkan’s Rayzurs, would eventually find themselves stationed, at neither man’s request, aboard Kal’s ship. It was Kal’s unfortunate duty, one and a half years after the Battle of Endor, to inform Jaren that the Rayzurs were being tapped for the intended "second strike" against Project FlashDeath on Ferri'sol. In the aftermath of the tragedy that befell the mission, Jaren and the love of his life, Kristara, retired from service. Kal stayed on, remaining on active duty until the treaty with the Imperial Remnant fifteen years after Endor, but he remained a loyal friend to Jaren, even serving as best man at his wedding to Kristara and godfather to Jaren’s daughter, Lara. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Anthology #5: "Responsibility"'' Behind the Scenes * Kal S'Darcis was originally envisioned as similar to the character of Benjamin Sisko (portrayed by Avery Brooks) from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. When Gordon put in his great audition and was cast as Kal, that mental image changed to more of a "smuggler turned good" character. External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/responsibility.html Responsibility at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters